mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arimaspos
[[Archivo:Nuremberg_chronicles_-_Strange_People_-_One_Eye_(XIIr).jpg|thumb|300px|Arimaspos en Las Crónicas de Núremberg]]Los Arimaspos eran una tribu legendaria de jinetes de un solo ojo del norte de Escitia que vivía en colinas de los montes Ripeos, identificados con los Urales o los Cárpatos. Todas las leyendas de sus luchas con los grifos protectores del oro en las tierras hiperbóreas cerca de la cueva de Bórea, el Viento del Norte (Geskleithron), tienen su origen en al menos una obra de Aristeas, según Herodoto. Arimaspos legendarios thumb|300px|[[Blemias|Blemia, Esciápodo y Arimaspos en el Libro de las maravillas de Marco Polo.]] Aristeas de Proconeso describió a los Arimaspos en su poema arcaico perdido Arimaspea. Proconeso es una pequeña isla del mar de Mármara cerca de la entrada al mar Negro, bien situado para oír leyendas de viajeros de regiones más allá del mar Negro. Aristea narra en el curso de su poema que él estaba "envuelto en furia báquica" cuando viajó al norte y vio a los Arimaspos, como dice Herodoto: thumb|Arimaspos junto a otras razas míticas, como los [[esciápodos, blemias o cinocéfalos. Viajes de Juan de Mandeville]] Los arimaspos y grifos se convirtieron en imágenes de archivo asociadas con las tierras extranjeras del norte: el Prometeo Encadenado esquiliano (ca 415 a.C.?), describiendo las andanzas de Io, señala que no va a pasar por el norte junto al río Plutón de aurífera corriente, entre los Arimaspos y grifos, sino al surEsquilo. Prometeo encadenado, Versos 86 y ss.. Herodoto admite el fantástico atractivo de los bordes del mundo conocido: "En suma, paréceme acerca de las partes extremas del continente, que son una especie de terreno muy diferente de los otros, y como encierran unos géneros que son tenidos acá por los mejores, se nos figura también que allí son todo preciosidades"Herodoto, Tomo III, CXVI . Ignorando el escepticismo de Herodoto, Estrabón y la Historia Natural de Plinio perpetuaron las fábulas sobre el pueblo norteño de un solo ojo en el centro de sus frentes que robaba oro de los grifos, provocando desacuerdos entre los dos grupos. Los autores clásicos como PausaníasPausanías. Descripción de Grecia, I, 24, 5-6, Pomponio MelaPomponio Mela. Corografía, L. II, cap. 1, SolinoSolino. De las cosas maravillosas del mundo, 15, 22-23, eclesiásticos como Beda el venerableBeda el venerable, Explanatio Apocalypsis Haymón de HalberstadtHaymon de Halberstadt, Expositio in Apocalypsin Marbondo de RemmesMarbondo de Remmes, Applicatio, enciclopedistas como Tomás de CantimpréTomás de Cantimpré. De naturis Rerum o el tratado anónimo Tractatus de XII Lapidibus mencionan a los Arimaspos, aunque solo los autores clásicos mencionan a Aristeas. Los elementos robados a los grifos varían según los autores. Los autores eclesiásticos coinciden en su lucha contra los demoníacos grifos, obteniendo perlas o piedras preciosas que simbolizan su fe o Cristo. Tomás de Cantimpré dice que los Arimaspos luchan por obtener esmeraldas. Arimaspos históricos thumb|300px|Batallas entre los grifos y guerreros en túnicas y polainas escitas eran un tema para los pintores de vasos griegos. Los descendientes espirituales de los Arimaspos de un solo ojo del interior de Asia pueden encontrarse en las fronteras decorativas de los mapas medievales y en las imágenes monstruosas de El Bosco. Los historiadores modernos especulan sobre las identidades históricas que pueden extraerse selectivamente del breve relato de los "Arimaspos". Herodoto registró un detalle de Arimaspeia que puede tener un punto de verdad: "... habiéndo sido los primeros en moverla los Arimaspos, de cuyas resultas estos habían echado a los Isedones de su tierra, los Isedones a los Escitas de la suya, y los Cimerios que habitaban vecinos al mar del Sur, oprimidos por los Escitas, habían desamparado su patria". Tadeusz Sulimirski (1970) afirma que los Arimaspos eran una tribu sármata originada en el valle superior del río Irtish, mientras que Dmitry Machinsky (1997) los asoció con un grupo de figuras ajna de tres ojos de la depresión de Minusinsk, tradicionalmente atribuidas a las culturas Afanásievo y Okuniovo del sur de Siberia.Machinsky, D. A. Уникальный сакральный центр III - середины I тыс. до н.э. в Хакасско-Минусинской котловине. // Окуневский сборник. St. Petersburg, 1997:3. Trasfondo mitológico Como han señalado los filólogos, la lucha entre los Arimaspos y los grifos tiene similitudes notables con los relatos de Homero de los pigmeos luchando contra grullas. Michael Rostovtzeff descubrió una representación del tema en la Bóveda de los Pigmenos cerca de Kerch, un territorio que solía tener una importante población escita.La tumba del siglo II a.C. "muestra la batalla de humanos pigmeos con una bandada de garzas". [https://books.google.com/books?id=uZoYAAAAIAAJ&q=pygmies+kerch&dq=pygmies+kerch&pgis=1 Ukraine: a concise encyclopaedia, Volume 2, s.v. "Kerch"] Se han descubierto representaciones análogas tan lejos como en el Vulci de Etruria y el quinto kurgán de Pazyryk.Сheremisin, D. V. & Zaporozhchenko, A. V. "The "Sacred Centres" of Eurasia and the Legend about the Arimaspi and the Griffins". // Итоги изучения скифской эпохи Алтая и сопредельных территорий. Barnaul, 1999:228-231. En el primer libro de Argonáuticas hay una representación literaria helenística de una batalla contra las misteriosas guardianas "aves de Ares". Cheremisin y Zaporozhchenko (1999), siguiendo la metodología de Georges Dumézil, intentaron trazar paralelos en la mitología germánica (Odín y el hidromiel de la poesía, el águila robando las manzanas doradas de la eterna juventud). La hipótesis es que todas estas historias, germánicas, escitas y griegas, reflejan una creencia proto-indo-europea sobre monstruos protegiendo la entrada a otro mundo, que participan en luchas con las aves transportando las almas de los recién muertos al otro mundo y volviendo con una variedad de dones preciosos simbolizando la nueva vida. Referencias Categoría:Mitología medieval Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega